1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens, a lens array having the lens and method for making the lens.
2. Description of Related Art
In imprinting process, a double-sided imprinting mold is usually employed to produce a convex lens having double convex optically active parts. However, the double-sided imprinting mold is expensive. Furthermore, it is difficult to produce lenses in large quantity using the double-sided imprinting mold.
Therefore, a new method is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problems.